logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snelfu
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Paramount1914.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 06:13, January 1, 2012 Thank you :3, I have been trying my best to keep things good here!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Reports Thanks for the apology. Digifiend 18:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Request Hi Snelfu, to become a Logopedia administrator, you need to know a good amount of "Wikicode", know how Logopedia works along with it's policies, have at least 1,000 edits, and be active at least once a week. By the way, the official page for admin requests is Logopedia:Requests for adminship, yet no one has requested in a while. We have a decline in the activity of certain administrators, and I was considering to give rights to one or two people. Since you are interested, and meet all requirements, I would be happy to grant you admin rights. Since you asked a while ago, and I just replied now (I apologize for that), if you are still interested, please let me know on my talk page. Thanks for reading. Alxeedo TALK 19:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, great. You are now an administrator. If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. Alxeedo TALK 01:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Gimail Guess what, User:Gimail, who has been blocked for a year, left us some more mess to cleanup, and not just the things you reported him for. I just used my new admin powers for the first time to restore the Walmart article, which had been moved to Walmart Pizza, then blanked. Someone marked it for deletion in good faith, but I reverted the vandalism and moved it back to the original location. Be vigilant, it wouldn't surprise me if there's more. Digifiend 12:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) New logo? So, based on our votes on the front page, people think we need a new logo, should we do something about this? How should we get a new logo?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Alexlogo90 Thank's for blocking Alexlogo90! THEMADHATTERHOUSE 06:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude or anything, but Will you please remove the PBS photo for 2002-2009! It was used from 2009-! Please remove the photo and replace it with the right logo! Nevadabell 02:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) About the Warner Bros. Classic Animation page Should we delete this page? Since we have pages for Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, I thought that page was rendered unusable. Nevadabell 02:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : :Well, should we move the photos to either page and/or duplicate them? Nevadabell 00:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No. There are other classic animations besides just Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. Digifiend 00:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that. There's Popeye, Herman and Katnip, and a ton of other things that may need pages. Nevadabell 00:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Then my suggestion to you, young man, is to put your focus on those title cards and not worry too much on the welfare of the existing studio logo pages. This discussion is closed. Snelfu 01:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Profanity on FOP Wiki A person on the FOP Wiki used H**l and A** and fr****ng. Please go on that site and create a user reports page, put him/her in, invite other admins, and BADA-BADA-BING! She'll dare not to go on that site! Nevadabell 00:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh for goodness sake! Go report it to that wiki's admins. It's not our business. Digifiend 09:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have to be anonymous. Because another person blocked me for "spamming links to external sites". But I'll tell him alright. I love stamps and I'm 21. 03:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :If it was directed at someone, than that is a concern to be reported their admins, but if it was not directed at anyone, then I don't see a problem. H**l, a** fr****ng is not that bad. --AxG 11:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's still a swear, and Wikia is G-rated! I love stamps and I'm 21. 16:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC)